


Papa's Little Sunshine

by LillianDeLooney



Series: Makes You Wanna Sing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Derek loves him anyway, Derek is a Good Parent, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Papa!Derek, Stiles is a Good Parent, Stiles is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to the most adorable sight ever...</p><p>But he wouldn't be Stiles if he didn't tease Derek with it at least a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Little Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick story I wrote after bumping into the song ‘You are my sunshine’ by Elizabeth Mitchell on my MP3 player.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine)

Stiles closes the front door behind him, letting out an exhausted breath. That meeting had taken _hours_. Hours in which the only thing he’d wanted was to go home to his family and roll around in happy feelings.  


Of course that didn’t happen. Instead of spending a nice evening with his family, he’d been arguing about what articles to use in the next issue of the magazine he works for. Now all he will get to do is collapse onto his bed and fall asleep the second his head hits the pillow.  


He assumes Derek and their 13 months old baby are already asleep, since the house is completely dark and silent.  


He dumps his bag on top of the dresser in the hallway, hanging his jacket on the coat-rack beside the door.  


Then he tiptoes upstairs, careful not to wake his husband or his son. When he reaches the top of the stairs, though, there is light coming from the ajar door to the nursery and he can hear soft mumbling coming from inside the room.  


He walks closer on socked feet, peeking through the doorway. His heart positively melts at the sight in front of him, a warm smile gracing his lips.  


Derek is rocking their baby as he walks back and forth in front of his crib, humming a song under his breath.  


“You know,” Derek muses softly, “your grandma used to sing that song to me when I was still a baby…”  


Oliver – or Olly, as they like to call him – looks up at Derek with eyes full of wonder, talking back at him in his baby-babble.  


“You want papa to sing the song to you?”  


“Pa!” Olly exclaims, clapping his little hands in joy.  


Derek huffs out a laugh.  


“Alright then, but I have to warn you, your papa is a very bad singer.”  


Stiles has to bite down on his lip to hide a chuckle, covering his mouth with a hand to stifle any other sounds that might come out. This is seriously the most priceless and adorable thing he’s ever seen.  


Then Derek starts singing softly and stiles gets a little weak in the knees at the amount of love and adoration that rings clear through his husband’s voice as he sings the words to their baby:  


_You are my sunshine_  
_my only sunshine_  
_you make me happy_  
_when skies are grey_  
_you'll never know dear_  
_how much I love you_  
_please don’t take_  
_my sunshine_  
_away_  


“So what do you think?” he asks when he’s done. “Did you like it?”  


Olly babbles animatedly, making both him and Derek smile.  


“You’re papa’s little sunshine,” Derek mumbles, kissing the baby’s forehead. “Yes you are.”  


Oliver laughs and squeals in delight.  


And at the sight of _that_ , Stiles pretty much has to prop his fist inside his mouth to refrain from cooing and ruining the moment. God, he is so lucky for having his little family. He is the happiest man in the universe, no room for arguments.  


“Don’t tell your daddy that papa sang to you, okay?” Derek whispers conspiratorially, “He’ll never let me hear the end of it.”  


“Dada!” Olly exclaims in response, clapping cheerfully again.  


Stiles snorts, immediately wincing at the sound.  


Derek stiffens, jerking around with eyes wide as saucers and looking like he’s caught committing a crime instead of simply singing to their baby.  


“Crap” Stiles mutters under his breath, low enough to go unheard by Olly’s baby-ears.  


Since his cover is blown, he enters the room completely, walking up to Derek and cupping his cheek, gently stroking his thumb over his husband’s cheek before leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss in greeting.  


“Hey papa-bear.”  


Derek instantly relaxes, stealing another kiss before grumbling a response.  


“I hate it when you use that pet-name.”  


Stiles smirks, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  


Then he turns to their son still nestled in Derek’s arms, giving him an Eskimo kiss, then leaning back to stroke the soft baby hairs on his head.  


Olly makes a happy sound, reaching out to Stiles with his little grabby hands when Derek hands him over.  


“Daddy missed you too, baby boy” he coos.  


He rocks Olly in his arms for a while, happy to notice that the baby soon starts drifting off to sleep. He puts his son down in his crib, leaning back to look at him with a sigh.  


Derek wraps his arms around stiles’ waist from behind and he lets himself melt into the embrace, humming contently when Derek nuzzles his neck.  


“So perfect” he breathes, eyes drifting shut as he basks in the feeling of love and family.  


“Let’s go to bed” Derek whispers, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ ear and sending tingles down his spine.  


“M’yeah” he mumbles, turning around in Derek’s arms and kissing him again, before tugging him along by the hand to their own bedroom.  


They change into their pajama’s (read: boxers and a t-shirt for Stiles and only the most amazing looking boxer-briefs for Derek) and slide under the covers.  


Derek immediately moves on top of him, latching their mouths together in a heated kiss.  


Eventually he breaks it off to suck in some air, Derek giving him a final kiss on the corner of his mouth before letting his forehead rest against Stiles’.  


“Hi” he breathes.  


“Hi” Stiles whispers back, letting his fingertips drift up and down Derek’s back. “I love you.”  


Derek smiles, rubbing their noses together. “Love you too.”  


A wicked grin breaks out on Stiles’ face.  


“Say it again.”  


“I. Love. You.” He punctuates every word with a kiss.  


Stiles feigns looking pensive, tilting his head to the side as he looks Derek in the eyes.  


“You know, I’m not fully convinced yet. Maybe you should sing it to me.”  


Derek groans, rolling off him.  


“So close…” he mutters as he crosses his arms over his face.  


“No really, sing it to me” Stiles says, barely keeping back a chuckle.  


“Not gonna happen Stiles.”  


Stiles pouts.  


“Do you have a better idea of showing me how much you love me, then?”  


“Well…” Derek drawls, rolling onto his side and sliding a hand under Stiles’ t-shirt, trailing it down his side.  


“I was thinking something like this…”  


He kisses up the line of Stiles’ neck, nipping at his jaw teasingly.  


“Or this…”  


He lets his hand crawl lower, until it’s cupping his half-heard dick.  


“Ah, I think I get it…” Stiles muses.  


Derek makes an agreeable sound, lips never leaving Stiles’ skin. But Stiles – because he’s Stiles – has to tease his adorable husband a little first, so he starts singing;  


“Sex ba-by, let’s talk about you-and-me…”  


Derek drops his head to Stiles’ shoulder and groans. Looking down at him, Stiles can see the tips of his ears turning read.  


“Am I embarrassing you?”  


He squeaks when Derek pokes him in the side on a ticklish spot.  


“Shut up” he huffs.  


“Make me” Stiles shoots back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  


And he does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are forever welcome!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://thelooneycorner.tumblr.com/), maybe?


End file.
